Tácticas de guerra
by Amonett
Summary: El es  caballero altivo y atractivo y ella una bella y poderosa hechicera. Ella usará todo lo que esté a su alcance para conquistar su corazón a pesar de su rechazo. Afrodita de Piscis x OC.


Hoola !

Bueno aquí ando con un nuevo fic que espero les agrade.

Esta vez gira en torno a una de mis parejas favoritas Afrodita de Piscis, Dita para las que ya me conocen y Circe.

Esta vez ellos son los personajes principales en otro entorno diferente al de "La última prueba el amor "

Espero que les agrade.

Como siempre y para mi desgracia los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, los demás sí.

**Tácticas de guerra**

Con cara de fastidio el caballero de la doceava casa regresaba a su templo después de recibir órdenes de Shion, al entrar a sus aposentos privados miró a su amigo Masky jugando con su videojuego, al verlo entrar con su cara le preguntó

- ¿ Qué es tan malo lo que te dijo Shion ?

Dita se sentó a su lado, tomó el otro control y contestó de mala gana –

- Me mandó a una ridícula misión.

- ¿ Cual ?

- Tengo que ir a la isla de una hechicera a protegerla, ya que por lo visto tiene problemas.

- ¿ Cuál hechicera ? – el guardián de cáncer interrumpió su juego – yo solo conozco una, se llama Circe – el peliazul lo miró sorprendido –

- Sí , es ella, en vista de que es obvio que la conoces ¿ Qué me puedes decir de esa mujer ?

- Me extraña que nunca hubieras escuchado de ella, aparte de ser una de las diosas lunares, es famosa sobre todo por su belleza y poder.

- En cuanto a definir belleza habría que dudar de tu palabra, con lo mujeriego que eres.

- Te paso el insulto por amistad – retomó su juego mientras continuaba – de hecho vino hace poco tiempo pero tú estabas de vacaciones en tu tierra natal, por eso no la conociste, aquí dejó más de tres corazones rotos – Dita levantó una ceja con incredulidad –

- ¿ No estás exagerando ?, dime nombres, aparte del tuyo.

- Puedo morir por decirte esto ¿ Estás conciente ? – Dita sonrió divertido y le preguntó –

- ¿ Aparte de ti y de Saga, quién más ?

Su amigo lo miró sorprendido ¿ Cómo supiste de Saga ?

- Eso es más que obvio, Saga es el más neurótico y el único que siempre quiere arreglar todo a base de violencia, bueno aparte de Kanon, pero sígueme diciendo quien más se enamoró de la " bella hechicera " – replicó con tono irónico –

- Pues aunque lo digas con ese tono de burla si es bella – su amigo lo miró apremiándolo a continuar – bueno, pues Milo hizo su luchita y asombrosamente Shaka también, hasta dejó sus meditaciones para pasar tiempo a su lado.

Dita se levantó y fue hasta la cocina por una manzana, para comenzar a comerla tranquilamente - ¿ Y físicamente cómo es ?

Death Mask dejó el control a un lado –

-Es una hechicera, nunca se ve igual, hay veces que puede ser rubia, otras castaña, pelinegra, en fin, no tiene una apariencia definida, eso sí tiene un cuerpo bellamente bien formado – dibujó con sus manos la silueta – y sus ojos son maravillosos.

-¿ Por qué ?, ¿ Qué pueden tener de especial sus ojos ?

- Si te lo digo no me creerás, sus verdaderos ojos no he tenido el pacer de verlos solo he escuchado de ellos pero los días que estuvo aquí me impresionaron pero no me preguntes más sobre ellos, es mejor que te des cuenta tú solo cuando la conozcas – Dita tomó otra manzana y se la lanzó a su amigo –

- En fin, ya la conoceré aunque repito no me hace nada de gracia ir a hacerla de guardaespaldas, esas no son tareas para un caballero de mi rango.

- Lo que no entiendo es por que te escogió a ti Shion – comentó pensativo su amigo – tú eres muy neurótico, no sirves para ser guardaespaldas de nadie.

- Será por que como dijiste antes no la conocí – reflexionó unos segundos antes de continuar – así que yo no me encuentro bajo el embrujo de sus ojos y de su belleza, eso me hace neutral a la misión sin ningún lazo emotivo con ella y es así como deben ser este tipo de relaciones ¿ No ? – el guardián de cáncer asintió mientras retomaba su actividad en el videojuego, sin prestar mayor interés al necesario preguntó –

- ¿ Cuándo sales ?

- Mañana de madrugada

- Bueno, entonces ven a jugar unos partiditos conmigo ya que no creo que regreses tan pronto –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente –

- Gracias por tus buenos deseos – tomó asiento junto a su amigo mientras tomaba el control y aunque trataba de concentrarse en el juego, no podía evitar que en su mente se formularan una infinidad de preguntas, _¿ Por qué lo habían elegido a él , de verdad era tan hermosa y misteriosa al grado de robar el corazón de varios de sus compañeros, si era tan poderosa para que lo necesitaba, por qué Masky estaba tan seguro de que su regreso al santuario tardaría ?_, en fin estás y otras interrogantes las comenzaría a resolver al día siguiente pero eso sí trataría de llevarla a buen término lo más pronto posible, no le agradaban ese tipo de misiones, eso estaba claro.

El amanecer pintaba el cielo con tonalidades amarillas, naranjas, lilas, azules y blancas creando un espectáculo maravilloso, el guardián miró su templo con nostalgia, torció su boca para comenzar su descenso a través de las 12 casas, Shion le pidió que saliera a esa hora para evitar que sus compañeros lo entretuvieran con recados a la bella hechicera o peor aún con regalos, cuando lo cuestionó sobre por que ellos harían tal cosa , él solo se limitó a decir que había creado unos firmes lazos amistosos – el sueco sonrió levemente - sí, después de hablar con Masky, ya entendía bien eso de " amistosos ".

La indicación era que llegara hasta la isla de Corfu , específicamente al Templo de Artemis como cualquier turista, vestido con ropa sport, Shion le aseguró que su armadura estaría en el palacio de la hechicera antes de que él llegara, todo alrededor de esta mujer era un auténtico misterio, una vez que llegó al lugar indicado, se cercioró de que no hubiera nada que amenazara el lugar o a él, elevó su cosmo para ser más perceptivo y al no encontrar peligro alguno se relajó admirando el lugar, el templo era hermoso sin duda a pesar de los años que tenía abandonado pero más maravillosa era la vista del océano que se apreciaba desde ahí, el color azul resultaba relajante y podría decirse que hasta hechicero, como si esto último hubiera sido escuchado, el comentario de una voz femenina lo hizo girarse rápidamente.

- Su belleza encanta los sentidos ¿ No es cierto ? – ante él estaba una mujer de una belleza indescriptible, su cabello rubio destellaba al contacto con la luz del sol, lo traía largo hasta la cintura adornado con pequeñas flores blancas entre los rizos que se formaban, sus ojos azules eran del mismo color que el mar que admiraba anteriormente con un brillo inexplicable, por increíble que pareciera , era como si en sus ojos el mar se moviera, su boca pequeña y rojiza contrastaba con su blanca piel, su cuerpo estaba enmarcado por un vestido corto floreado en tonos pastel que le daba a la mitad de sus muslos, no pudo evitar fijarse en sus piernas largas y bien torneadas que se adornaban con zapatillas plateadas anudadas por finas correas, su cuello enmarcado por un fino collar de zafiros y diamantes que terminaba en un corazón de zafiro justo en el inicio de su pecho, ella lo miraba fijamente esbozando una sonrisa que él podía asegurar que llevaba la intención de seducirlo – Yo puedo pasar horas admirando el mar, el vaivén de sus olas, su sonido y color me hechizan por completo.

- ¿ Y tú eres ? – la miró altivo como era , por muy bella que fuera esa mujer nadie lograba desestabilizarlo ni lo hacía caer en situaciones incómodas –

- Circe – le extendió su mano para saludarlo a lo que el caballero respondió cortésmente sin mayor ánimo –

- Mucho gusto, soy…

- Afrodita de Piscis, el guardián de la doceava casa del Santuario de Atena – la mujer no desviaba su mirada de sus ojos azules, lo miraba fijamente mientras le sonreía –

- ¿ Qué pasa caballero ?, no te ves muy feliz de encontrarte aquí.

- Disculpe alteza mi descortesía – la mujer soltó una sonora carcajada que lo incomodó aún más –

- ¿Alteza ? – su tono burlón se acentuó más - supongo que así llamas a mi querida prima Atena y a su insulsa reencarnación Saori Kido – los ojos del caballero brillaron con enojo, no comprendía como se atrevía aquella mujer a burlarse de ellas de ese modo –

Vaya, vaya, sí que estás enojado – comenzó a pasearse a su alrededor – no estás para nada satisfecho con tu misión junto a mi – al pasar junto a él la tomó fuertemente por el brazo –

- Si no he de llamarle alteza ¿ Cómo debo dirigirme a usted ? – la rubia se soltó de su agarre suavemente para recorrer atrevidamente con su mano el pecho del hombre al tiempo que acercaba su boca a la suya –

- Circe y tutéame, yo no soy tan engreída como mi prima – sus miradas quedaron fijas por unos breves segundos –

- _¿ A qué está jugando ?, ¿ Qué es lo que quiere de mi ?_ – pensó el caballero mientras la observaba, ella se separó bruscamente dándole la espalda mientras se encaminaba a la orilla del lugar para admirar el océano, desde ahí respondió con tono sereno e inocente –

- No estoy jugando a nada y lo que quiero de ti te lo explicaré después.

Afrodita se quedó helado al escucharla, sin duda, había leído su mente –

- ¿ Tú leíste mi mente ?, ¿ Cómo te atreves ? - su rostro evidenció el disgusto, ella ni se inmutó ante su reacción –

- ¿ Te molesta que lea tu mente pero no te sorprende mi habilidad ? – sus ojos continuaban fijos en el mar – el peliazul respondió despectivamente tratando de molestarla –

- Eres una hechicera y con una reputación cuestionable por lo que pude averiguar antes de venir.

- Pues tú eres un caballero con una reputación igualmente cuestionable – el guardián de piscis llegó hasta ella, la tomo por el brazo obligándola a mirarlo –

- No me provoques Circe, no me conoces bien – su actitud de la hechicera continuaba siendo tranquila –

- ¿ Y qué te hace pensar que tú no estás en la misma situación eh ?, soy hechicera recuérdalo y con una reputación cuestionable, tú mismo lo acabas de decir, así que mejor mide tus palabras Afrodita de piscis – el peliazul pudo ver un relampagueo rojo en sus ojos azules provocándole una cínica sonrisa –

- Muy bien entonces seamos precavidos los dos - la mujer sonrió satisfecha mientras con tono insinuante le preguntó -

- ¿ Estás listo para irnos ?

- ¿ No es Corfu tu isla ?

- Está bajo mi dominio y protección pero yo vivo en otra, en Erikousa para ser exactos.

- Pues no distingo por ningún lado nuestro transporte – inspeccionó los alrededores en busca de algún vehículo –

- Muy gracioso tu comentario pero no necesitamos nada de eso – le extendió su mano derecha – dame tu mano por favor.

- ¿ Es necesario ? – sonrió irónicamente al tiempo que tomaba su mano –

- Absolutamente – con un rápido chasquido de sus dedos el panorama había cambiado radicalmente.

La isla se encontraba a 6 millas al norte de Cabo Drastis del norte de Corfú, el lugar definitivamente podía catalogarse como paradisíaco, el mar que lo rodeaba tenía sus aguas cristalinas, en las cuales se podían apreciar las formas y colores de los arrecifes y corales, el arena de la playa brillaba al contacto de los rayos del sol, la exuberante vegetación y el aroma a olivo encantaban los sentidos de cualquier persona, en la parte más alta de la isla se podía admirar una majestuosa construcción en color blanco con grandes terrazas y enormes ventanales, el caballero suspiró mientras miraba el lugar y a ella alternando su vista, el poder de esa mujer definitivamente era grandioso, por algo también era una diosa –

- ¿ Te gusta ?, bienvenido a Erikousa, mi isla y a partir de hoy tuya también – la respuesta del caballero fue seca y cortante –

- Yo solo estoy de paso.

- Eso está por verse

- ¿ A qué te refieres ? – preguntó molesto, él pensaba estar ahí el menos tiempo posible pero por lo visto esa mujer, si se podía llamarle así, pretendía todo lo contrario.

- No creas que te irás tan rápido, lo que te trajo aquí llevará su tiempo, así que siéntete como en casa – se paró frente a él asombrándolo enormemente, sus ojos habían cambiado radicalmente, al notarlo la mujer preguntó divertida – ¿ Pasa algo ? – el caballero tartamudeó al responder –

-T..tu..tus ojos

- Siii…¿ Qué pasa con ellos ?

- Cambiaron por completo – el caballero no podía dejar de mirarlos confundido – parece que tienes un ..un..

- ¿ Un arco iris ?

- Sí.

- Así es, en mis ojos vive el arco iris.

- Pero hace unos momentos eran azules, como el mar.

- Al salir de mi isla los puedo tornar del color que yo elija pero al volver a mi isla retoman su color original – el sueco no podía dejar de verlos y sin pensarlo habló –

- Son hermosos – ella sonrió orgullosa –

- Sabía que te gustarían – el comentario lo hizo volver a la realidad –

- No te anotes una victoria hechicera, suelo ser muy franco, tus ojos son únicos, es lógico que me parezcan hermosos.

- Créeme Afrodita, no hay razón para que estés a la defensiva todo el tiempo, no te voy a comer ni a hechizar.

- No sé que es lo que te hace pensar que estoy a la defensiva pero no hay nada más alejado de la realidad, así que ¿ Por qué no continuamos ?

- Muy bien – lo tomó de la mano para chasquear sus dedos nuevamente, el joven torció la boca visiblemente enojado –

- ¿ Puedes dejar de hacer eso ? – sus ojos inspeccionaron el lugar rápidamente, Circe no se encontraba por ningún lado, se encontraba en una habitación decorada absolutamente en blanco, al centro una cama redonda se rodeaba por columnas blancas con filos dorados de las cuales se sostenían velos en tonos azulados, el piso de mármol relucía antes los rayos de sol que se colaban por la gran terraza que le ofrecía una vista magnífica del mar, afuera un hermoso juego de jardín y un sillón blanco parecían invitarlo a sentarse a disfrutar del escenario, de repente un destello dorado lo deslumbró, pestañeó un par de veces para fijar la vista en el resplandeciente objeto, era la caja de su armadura, suspiró resignado al darse cuenta de que esa mujer lo tenía por lo visto todo muy bien planeado, se encaminó hasta la terraza cuando una voz lo sobresaltó ligeramente.

- Espero que te guste tu habitación – el joven habló sin voltear a verla –

- Me agradaría más que tuvieras la delicadeza de respetar mi privacidad.

- Lo siento, es que estoy acostumbrada a entrar y salir a mi entera voluntad en mi casa pero trataré de hacer una excepción contigo – el hombre se encogió de hombros –

- No te esfuerces, ya te dije que solamente estaré un par de días – salió hasta la terraza mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la estructura, sus ojos se perdieron en la inmensidad del mar – no soy tonto hechicera, sé que aquí no sucede nada ni hay ningún peligro, no sé cual es tu intención al traerme aquí y tratar de retenerme – se giró para verla de frente – pero sea lo que sea que planeas no te va a salir – ella se acercó hasta encararlo –

- ¿ Te molestaría llamarme por mi nombre en lugar de hechicera ?

- Vaya, vaya – la miró con cinismo – por fin logro hacerte enojar, pero gózalo, por que ya te lo dije a lo máximo estaré dos días y eso lo haré como plan vacacional, Circe.

- ¿ Por qué te molesta tanto estar aquí para cuidarme ?

- Primera por que aquí no pasa nada, segunda por que soy un caballero del santuario no un maldito guardaespaldas y tercera por que estoy protegiendo a una persona con el poder evidentemente equiparable al de cualquiera de los dioses más respetados.

- Sin embargo sirves a una diosa y la proteges.

- Por que ella protege al mundo de gente como tú – la rubia soltó una gran carcajada ante el disgusto del sueco –

- Sí que eres ingenuo, a mi prima lo único que le interesa es jugar con los humanos para su satisfacción propia, se ve que no eres más que un simple mortal, pero en fin, si tú crees que mi primita es tan buena, ya caerás en la cuenta de que no es así.

Su actitud molestaba visiblemente al hombre así que en un tono bastante descortés exigió más respuestas.

- Muy bien, en todo caso si soy o no un ingenuo es mi problema, pero sí según tú corres peligro exijo saber cual es mi misión aquí, y no quiero más jueguitos absurdos o me regreso de inmediato al santuario – sus ojos de la rubia se tornaron más rojos producto del enojo –

- Lo sabrás cuando yo lo considere necesario no antes – el joven se encaminó a la puerta –

- ¿ A dónde vas ? – el peliazul se giró para verla y hablarle con indiferencia –

- Te lo dije, quiero respuestas y las quiero ya, de lo contrario me voy.

- No sabes como volver, ni hay transporte que te lleve.

- Soy un caballero y puedo volver sin tu ayuda, encontraré el camino – la decisión se reflejaba en sus ojos por lo que la mujer accedió en tono poco amable –

- ¡ Bien ! – él la miró desconcertado – hablaré contigo, te espero en el salón principal, en una hora, con ropa cómoda – se encaminó hasta la puerta para salir pero él la tomó de nuevo por el brazo –

- ¿ Y dónde demonios está el salón ?

- Eres un caballero, encuéntralo solo – terminando de decir eso se desvaneció en el aire ante la furia del caballero –

- ¡ Diablos ! – al dirigirse hasta la cama se llevó otra sorpresa, todo su equipaje estaba ahí, se acercó de mala gana y busco ropa limpia, para después dirigirse al baño, aunque no muy convencido, no le agradaba la idea de bañarse y ser visto por la inoportuna hechicera.

**Una hora después**

El caballero nunca se imaginó que el palacio fuera tan grande, esa palabra le quedaba corta, era enorme y lujoso a más no poder, tal vez su tamaño se podía equiparar al del santuario pero en opulencia lo aplastaba totalmente, los grandes ventanales ofrecían vistas privilegiadas del lugar, estaba construido en desniveles, y en cada uno de ellos habían cenotes de serenas aguas azules rodeados de jardines exuberantes que hacían pensar en un paraíso similar al Olimpo, en el camino el guardián de piscis encontró a varias doncellas, muy hermosas, por cierto y a algunos guardias, lo que le asombraba es que todos lo miraban pasar y nadie le impedía el paso o lo cuestionaba sobre su estancia en aquel lugar, ya un poco cansado de bajar y subir, encontró a una chica de unos 19 años, de cabello plateado y ojos verdes que colocaba unos adornos sobre una gran mesa de cristal, se acercó a ella con pasos lentos para no sobresaltarla.

- Hola – ella se giró para verlo y sonreírle con amabilidad –

- Buenos días caballero de piscis.

- Buenos días, ¿ Cómo sabes quién soy ?

- Circe nos habló de tu llegada – el comentario lo hizo sentir más curiosidad –

- ¿ Circe ?, acaso ¿ Eres su familiar o alguien cercano a ella ?

- No, claro que no, soy su doncella nada más.

- ¿ Y te permite hablarle con tanta confianza ?

- Sí, a ella le disgusta que la llamemos de otro modo – le extiendo su mano mientras se presentaba – yo soy Dafne – correspondió al saludo con cortesía acompañado de una sonrisa –

- Afrodita, a tus órdenes.

- Gracias, ahora dime en que te puedo ayudar Afrodita.

- Verás Dafne, Circe me citó en una hora en el salón y estoy a 5 minutos de llegar tarde pues no lo encuentro por ningún lado, ella sonrió confundida – sí, imagino que estás pensando por que no pregunté antes – ella asintió – digamos que confié demasiado en mi mismo pero ya estoy un poco desesperado.

- No hay problema, el salón lo encontrarás bajando la escalera que está al otro lado de este salón, bajas por la escalera y te diriges a unas puertas de cristal grabado, ése es el salón principal.

- Te lo agradezco Dafne, espero volverte a ver.

- Seguro que así será – lo miró alejarse mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro –

**Santuario de Atena**

El guardián de virgo escuchaba a Máscara de Muerte relatarle lo sucedido con Shion.

- Así que él fue el elegido finalmente – agregó el rubio en tono sereno –

- El elegido ¿ Para qué ? - Máscara de Muerte lo miró intrigado -

- Lo siento pero no puedo revelártelo.

- ¡ Demonios Shaka ! vienes aquí buscando información, te la doy y en lugar de que me correspondas amablemente, te niegas – aventó sobre la cama la toalla con la que terminaba de secar su cabello –

- Lo único que te puedo decir es que no volverá pronto y eso si lo hace – se giró para salir pero el italiano lo detuvo por un brazo –

- ¿ Cómo que si regresa ?, ¿ Está en peligro ?

- Ya lo sabrás – sin decir más salió dejando al pobre caballero no solo confundido, si no también preocupado, su amistad se había forjado hace muchos años y era sólida, terminó de vestirse con un pantalón negro y una playera blanca, se miró rápidamente al espejo y salió en dirección a la cámara del patriarca.

Después de atravesar el resto de las casas, entro como un torbellino, gritando el nombre del caballero a todo pulmón.

- ¡ Shion, Shion ! – el peliverde salió de su habitación serenamente –

- ¿ Qué te pasa ?, ¿ A qué se deben esos gritos ?

- ¿ A que maldita misión mandaste a Dita ?, espero que no lo hayas puesto en un peligro innecesario – la mirada del peliazul despedía auténtica furia –

- Por favor Ángelo, tranquilízate, no pareces ser el Máscara Mortal de antes, ¿ De cuándo acá tan preocupado por una simple misión ?

- Digamos que desde que ya me fastidié de que en lugar de ser tratados como caballeros de oro, nos traten como los conejillos de indias para morir por cualquier causa absurda – el peliverde esbozó una sonrisa cínica –

- Y yo que creí que era por que te importaba la suerte de tu amigo.

- Bueno – suspiró resignado – eso también.

- No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Dita no corre ningún peligro.

- Pues Shaka me dejó bastante preocupado, me dijo que entonces él había sido el elegido y que tal vez no regresaría – tomo al peliverde por su camisa mirándolo amenazadoramente – así que más te vale que me digas exactamente todo lo relacionado a esa maldita misión.

El patriarca le retiró las manos de su camisa, mientras le hablaba tranquilamente.

- Si estás tan preocupado, trataré de explicarte la situación hasta donde se me tiene permitido – se encaminó de regreso a su habitación – pero acompáñame que estaba por almorzar algo y no pienso posponerlo por tu llegada.

- Esta bien – lo siguió en silencio pero sorpresivamente el caballero se detuvo para girarse y verlo a la cara –

- Por cierto Ángelo, próxima vez que me faltes al respeto de ese modo sufrirás un severo castigo, estás advertido – el guardián de cáncer torció la boca disgustado –

- Si, si, lo que digas.

**Palacio de Circe, salón principal**

La bella hechicera confrontaba a su visitante bastante molesta, tenerlo ahí era una verdadera pesadilla.

- ¿ Por qué no te largas Tanathos ? – con un dedo el chico acarició su nariz de la rubia delicadamente mientras le hablaba con una sonrisa cínica –

- Esa no es forma de tratar a tu socio.

- Tú y yo no somos socios ni nada por el estilo –

- ¿ Noooo ? – con la mirada le señaló el dije de corazón que portaba la rubia –

- ¡ No !, no lo somos, así que mejor vete, no fuiste invitado – lo miró furiosa - ¡ Lárgate ya !

- No juegues conmigo Circe, aún no sabes de lo que soy capaz – la tomó por el mentón con fuerza – me pediste ayuda y lo hice así que ahora es tu tiempo de pagar – ella lo miró desafiante –

- ¿ Qué demonios quieres ? – una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en su rostro al tiempo que la miraba con deseo –

- Quiero que te cases conmigo - ella lo miró sorprendida –

- ¡ Estás loco ! - forcejeó con él para poder liberarse mientras retrocedía unos pasos - ¿ Cómo se te ocurre semejante idea ?, yo jamás me uniría a ti.

- ¿ Por qué no ? – se acercó a ella cauteloso – tú y yo juntos podríamos hacer grandes cosas, nuestros poderes son inmensos, a mi lado serás inmortal.

- Eso ya lo soy – sus ojos se tornaron violetas – no necesito tu poder ni nada de lo que me ofrezcas así que mejor retírate por tu propia seguridad, no vaya a ser que no salgas en el mismo estado de esta isla – sus ojos se enfrentaron a los del hombre –

- No abuses de mi paciencia Circe por que sabes que yo jamás te lastimaría pero no asegures lo mismo de tu lindo caballero – la rubia se le acercó desafiante –

- ¡ Atrévete a hacerle algo ! – sus ojos relampaguearon con furia – y me vas a conocer en el peor de los planes, eso te lo juro.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿ Me vas a decir que tanto lo quieres, tanto te conquistó cuando te hiciste pasar por Saori ?- caminó alrededor de ella deteniéndose para hablarle al oído - por eso es peligroso hacerte pasar por alguien , corres riesgos inimaginables como el perder esto - de su bolsillo sacó un dije idéntico al que portaba pero de color negro – ¿ Entonces no quieres que te devuelva esto ?

Ella giró su rostro furiosa quedando a escasos centímetros de él, para hablarle con dureza -

- Me quitaste ese corazón para obligarme a aceptar tu propuesta - se retiró unos pasos para verlo de frente - hicimos un trato y yo ya cumplí con él, creé la magia más perfecta para que pudieras engañar a Hades así que ahora devuélveme mi corazón – intentó arrebatárselo de las manos pero el la tomó con fuerza por la muñeca –

- Si lo hiciste pero no la utilicé – ella lo miró desconcertada – encontré un plan mucho mejor – ella aseveró con miedo al ver los ojos del dios que la miraban con deseo –

-Yo, tu plan soy yo, por eso quieres casarte conmigo, para poder dominar mi poder por completo.

- Exacto bonita – la atrajo hasta rodearla completamente con sus brazos – así que este dije – se lo balanceó frente a sus ojos que se nublaban por las lágrimas que el enojo le provocaban – se quedara conmigo hasta que decidas casarte conmigo.

- Me subestimas si crees que me voy a quedar sin hacer nada – cerró sus ojos mientras pronunciaba un hechizo, el hombre observó como de ambos corazones emergían unas luces deslumbrantes mientras ella hablaba –

_Ilargiari eskatzen dut, eguzquiari eskatzen dut_

_leku bat bere bihotzean izaten _

_eta nire bihotzean zure babesa eskatzen dut_

_bere maitasunaren adierazpena aska tutako aurretik _

Al terminar el corazón negro se volvió etéreo ante la mirada incrédula de Tanathos, quien la zarandeó con fuerza y rabia –

- ¿ Qué demonios has hecho ? – ella lo miró triunfante –

- El corazón permanecerá etéreo en tu poder hasta ser liberado por el amor puro de Afrodita, así no podrás hacerle daño a nadie - sus ojos se tornaron dorados - te advertí que no me subestimaras, en ese corazón están guardados mis poderes más oscuros y no voy a permitir que los uses a tu antojo.

- Muy bien Circe – la soltó con brusquedad – pero yo también tengo mis trucos y venía preparado – le mostró un pequeño diamante negro – esto lo obtuve del rincón más lejano de los Campos Eliseos y en él encerré la esencia de tu caballero – ella apretó las mandíbulas furiosa – con la única diferencia que yo no soy tan paciente como tú, tienes un plazo de un mes del mundo mortal para lograr que tu caballero se enamore de ti perdidamente o de lo contrario su alma y esencia serán mías.

- ¡ TE ODIO ! – estaba por lanzar un hechizo contra él cuando la voz de Afrodita llamó su atención, quien la miraba desde la puerta con gesto de desaprobación –

- Es lo único que me faltaba por ver, no cabe duda hechicera, le haces honor a tu reputación.

- No es lo que tú crees – trató de acercarse pero la mirada de desprecio del caballero la paró en seco – este imbécil ha venido a amenazarme con … con.. – su voz se cortaba cuando intentaba proseguir - ¿ Qué me hiciste ? - se giró para verlo angustiada mientras se llevaba sus manos a la garganta -

- Averígualo si es que puedes hermosa hechicera - soltó una gran carcajada antes de salir del salón seguido de la vista del peliaz

- ¿ Y bien ?, yo vine por las explicaciones y no pienso retrasarlas más, o me dices que pasa o regreso al Santuario de inmediato – ella lo miró vacilante, no podía creer que ahora todo lo planeado se venía abajo, ahora el caballero al que amaba estaba en peligro y no podía explicárselo y su mirada impaciente le dejo claro o que le decía algo convincente o se marcharía para jamás volver -

**Continuará ...**

**Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo de esta nueva locura mía, sé que a lo mejor se quedaron con dudas pero si ya me conocen creo que mi estilo es el de ir dando sorpresas.**

**Antes que otra cosa este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a mis dos Elis.**

**Elisha, fuiste la primera en conocerlo y animarme a escribirlo, sé que por la escuela no hemos podido estar en contacto como quisiéramos pero de que te traigo en el corazón de tiempo completo no lo dudes...**

**y Eli, querida y bella sensei, sin ti no lo hubiera podido terminar, esto de las membresías y subidas de 5 casas más arriba funcionan muuuuuy bien, jajaaaja!..gracias por darme siempre esos ánimos y esas largas pláticas tan productivas...**

**A ambas las adoro y les dedicó esta nueva locura que espero les guste.**

**Agradezco infinitamente a Airienn por su ayuda al corregirme el hechizo de Circe, te lo agradezco de todo corazón.**

" **Ilargiari eskatzen dut, eguzkiari eskatzen dut - (Yo pido a la luna, yo pido al sol)******

**leku bat bere bihotzean izaten - (tener un lugar en el corazón de él)******

**eta nire bihotzarentzat zure babesa eskatzen dut - (y para mi corazón yo pido su protección)******

**bere maitasunaren adierazpena askatutako aurretik - (para que sea liberado ante la declaración de su amor)"**

_**Ahora sí ya me despido no sin antes agradecer a aquellos que pasen por aquí !**_

_**Besos Amonett.**_


End file.
